


Father's Day

by too_many_fandoms_and_otps



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father's Day, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_fandoms_and_otps/pseuds/too_many_fandoms_and_otps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian has become a very important person in Henry's life, and it's their bond that drives Henry into giving him a gift for Father's Day. Emma also has a special gift for her beloved pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Father's Day was yesterday but this idea came to my mind until this morning. Great timing brain *sighs*. But anyways, I hope you guys like this. I had a lot of fun writing this one, it is my very first Captain Swan work so please don't go too hard on me.

"Mom?" Henry asked after taking a sip of his hot cocoa. His voice had a slight nervousness.

Emma looked up, "What's up, kid?" She had sensed that change in his voice.

His hands were fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt. Emma frowned; Henry wasn't usually like that. "Is everything okay?"

"Can we go visit my dad today?" He blurted out.

It took Emma a few seconds to realise that he was talking about Neal. She knew it was Father's Day; they had greeted David with breakfast in bed that morning and right now he and Mary Margaret had gone out to take a stroll to the beach. But she did not expect Henry to ask for that.  
_'Emma you're so dumb, Neal is Henry's dad, of course he was going to ask for that'_ , she thought to herself.

"I mean, it's Father's Day today and… I think I should go visit him." Henry went on as if trying to convince Emma.

Henry was very nervous so she stood up and walked up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. He had grown so much it the past years; he was almost as tall as her. She gave a soft squeeze to his shoulders, "Hey, it's okay. Of course we can go." His lips quickly curved into a smile. "Finish your cocoa while I grab our coats."

He finished the contents of the cup in two big gulps and ran off to his room. She placed both of their cups in the sink and then went to grab her coat and Henry's.

It had been a while since they had visited Neal's grave, it was no longer as painful as before. The last few times she'd gone she had only felt a small pain in her heart but she was able to sit there without getting overwhelmed by the memories and feelings; one of those feelings being guilt.  
One of those days, Killian had gone with her. At first they were both quiet and awkwardness had settled in but at some point he just began telling her stories of his voyages with Neal —or well, in that time Bae— and the happy moments they had aboard the Jolly Roger.

"Mom, you ready?" Henry snapped her out of her thoughts and she noticed she was smiling.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

They both got out of the car and made their way towards the grey headstone in the middle of the green park. Emma draped her arm around Henry's shoulders and pulled him close to her while smiling down at him.

At one point she stopped and let Henry have some privacy to say or do whatever he wanted. She could hear her son saying something about their recent adventures and how villains or monsters weren’t attacking Storybrooke. ' _Yet,_ ' Emma thought.

A while later he came back and nodded at her. He wasn't expecting her to do anything, and she wouldn't have, but something made her tell Henry to wait for her in the car. Taking hesitant steps she approached the grave and kneeled in front of the headstone; dragging her hand along the top part. It was a bit dusty but still in good condition. Henry had left a picture of the three of them in front of the Storybrooke sign along with a note that read 'Happy Father's Day" and the date written at the bottom of the small paper. Emma smiled to herself.

"Hey Neal," she felt so awkward talking to a rock but went on. "As you can see, Henry and I are fine and safe, at least for now. I hope you're doing well there — wherever you might be." There was nothing more she could say so with one last glance over her shoulder she headed for the car where Henry was already waiting for her.

As soon as she got in she was greeted with a hug from her boy.

"Mom, I told Killian we were meeting him at the docks at three," at Emma's confusion he elaborated. "To give him his Father's Day gift."

"Oh right, I remember. Do you have it here?"

"Wait," he searched for in the backseat of the car but then shut his eyes close and scrunched his nose, "I left it at the apartment."

"Don't worry, there's still time to go get it."

 

Emma had almost cried when Henry asked her to take him buy stuff to make Killian's gift.

_"Hey mom, can you take me to the stationary to get some stuff?" He asked._

___She frowned, "um yeah but why do you need that stuff for? What do you have in mind, kid?"_

___"I'm going to make something for Killian for Father's Day."  He must have said something else because Emma saw his lips moving but she was too taken aback to focus, Henry had gone out of her room._

___He was going to make something for Killian For Father's Day. It was still over a month before that holiday. She felt the tears burning behind her eyes and before she could stop it, a single tear traveled down her cheek, the tear went down straight but it's path curved when it came close to the crease of Emma's smile. While Henry browsed for stuff in the stationary she tried to guess what was he going to make. Sometimes when making it he would ask for David's help. And she just found out what it was because they requested her help for the last touch._

Emma was so excited for him to see the gift Henry had for him as well as the one _she_ had for him. She liked to wonder what his reaction to their gifts would be like.

* * *

  


They arrived at the docks just in time; they saw Killian standing there waiting for them. Emma parked her car and got down with Henry who was carrying a bag with the gift inside and God knows what else.  


"Hey there, love." He greeted her with a peck and then ruffled Henry's hair. "Hello lad."

"Hi Killian!"

"You ready?" Killian asked and Henry nodded excitedly.

Apparently Emma was the only one who didn't know the plan. "Guys wait, what are we supposed to be ready for?"

"For a couple of hours at the beach of course." Killian explained. "Shall we milady?" He held out an arm that Emma happily took.

  


The beach was nice today, the sun was out and the sky clear, there was only a bit of fog up in the mountains. It looked amazing. The ocean was nice as well, of a deep blue shade. The three of them took off their shoes and walked along the shore, letting the cold water lick their feet. Killian started splashing Emma's legs playfully but she didn't like it very much, "Hook stop! The water's cold!"  
Henry and Killian burst out laughing and Emma just rolled her eyes at them.

The boys were having a conversation about their sailing lessons while she gazed into the horizon letting thoughts flood her mind. Fortunately her thoughts were nice and peaceful, she thought of how lucky she was to have her two boys with her right now and how much things had changed. She was no longer a lost girl.  
Some of the dark memories and thoughts of when she had been the Dark One still haunted her dreams and vulnerable moments but Killian was always there to comfort her and silence the demons. It was in moments like this where no matter how hard she tried to find a flaw she just couldn't that she took a deep breath and smiled a genuine one.

They walked back to where they had left their stuff and Henry decided it was the right moment to give Killian his gift.

"Killian?"

"Yes, lad?"

"I have something for you." He took out a book, similar to the 'Once Upon A Time' one. The cover had a picture of the Jolly Roger and the book was titled "Our Voyages". He handed it over to a speechless Killian Jones.

He carefully opened it and found all the pages filled with pictures of their adventures together; well of the ones here they had time to snap a picture. Also, there were pictures of the three of them, Killian and Emma, Killian and David, basically pictures of him with their other Storybrooke friends.

He flipped the last page and another Jolly would pop out and fly around until you closed the back cover. When he payed closer attention to it he noticed there were small people aboard it: him, Emma and Henry.

"Grandpa helped me draw the Jolly and mom helped to animate it with her magic. I made this for you because — well remember that we have a day where we celebrate moms? Mother's Day. Well there's one to celebrate dad and it's today. Happy Father's Day." He smiled warmly at him.

Killian felt some tears threatening to come out but kept them at bay, he took a breath and looked at Henry. "Thank you so much, Henry. This is beautiful." He stretched his arm to ruffle Henry's hair but instead found his torso being wrapped by Henry's arms in an embrace. It took him a moment to take everything in but he hugged the boy back. He shut his eyes tightly to forbid the tears from coming out.

They pulled back; both of them were smiling.

"Hey Henry could you give us a moment please?" Emma asked. Henry nodded once and walked away to the shore.

Emma noticed that something was bothering Killian.

"Emma I never intended to take Neal's place you have to know that. And—"

"Hey, Killian listen to me." She put her hand in his cheek and drew circles with her thumb. "Neal is Henry's father and he will never stop being that, even if he's no longer with us. But ever since he passed away I—"  
She wanted to make him understand how important to her was that Henry had a parental figure in his life. "When I gave up Henry at the prison's hospital — I knew I could not give him the life he deserved, he would never get a family to love him with me. His dad had left and I was not ready to be a mother. So I did what I thought was best for him and gave him up. When I came to Storybrooke and found my family I saw a chance for him to have what I never did as a child. Then Neal came back and it was almost perfect for Henry but when Neal died…” Her voice was breaking and she felt that familiar throat constriction. A single tear rolled down her cheek. “You were there for him, you told him stories about your days with Neal – Bealfire and since then he has a bond with you, you’re the closest thing he has to a dad.”

All Emma wanted since she found Henry was to give him everything she never had as a kid. She wanted him to have a family that loved him; afternoons at the park or library, an ice cream on a Sunday afternoon and a picnic at the beach. But most of all; parents that wouldn’t let him face the world alone. She knew that Neal would never stop being Henry’s father but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t have a dad in his life.

She whipped her tears away and smiled, pulling herself together. “He loves you, Killian.”

“And I love him. I love both of you very much.” He pulled Emma into a hug and buried his face in her hair inhaling her scent.  _Home_.

He was so happy to know that he meant so much to the little lad but for a moment he was overwhelmed by emotions. Emma and Henry were the family he hadn’t had in many years. He was no longer alone; he had people that loved him.

“I just don’t want to disappoint him or you, I have never been a dad – what if I screw it up?” He sounded truly concerned.

Emma took his face in her hands and smiled warmly. “You’re doing a great job. You have nothing to worry about. Trust me.” Her smile became broader when she decided it was time to give him his next Father’s Day gift. “You’re doing a great job with Henry and I know that you’ll do a wonderful job with this little one here as well.” Her gaze went down to her stomach as she placed one hand over it. It had only been a month since she found out, her stomach was still flat.

“Wait – what do you mean?” He knew what she meant but he was afraid his mind was playing tricks on him. “Emma are you serious?” It was like his body irradiated happiness; he was almost glowing. His hands went to Emma’s stomach.

“Yes Killian, I’m serious.” Her cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much but she was unable to stop. “You’re going to be a dad!”

That last word barely came out of her mouth before his lips crashed into hers. The kiss was soft but it transmitted all of the feelings he could not put a name to.   
‘ _He was going to be a dad_. _They were having a little pirate or a little princess!_ _’_ His mind was already making plans and thinking of what they had to do to have everything ready for the baby. He knew nine months would still have to go by but his body could hardly contain all the excitement.

“I love you, Emma Swan.” He whispered into her ear as he held her tightly in his arms. His lips left kisses everywhere they could; various spots in her head, her forehead, cheeks, nose, lips, hands, shoulders and finally he knelt down to place a long one on her stomach. “And I love you too little one.” It was a whisper, almost inaudible but she managed to hear it and once again her eyes filled with tears.

"We love you too, Killian. So much."

  


After a few more hugs and kisses he asked if Henry and her family already knew.

“No, I wanted to tell _you_ first. I thought maybe we should tell everyone else over dinner today at my dad and mom’s place.” Emma explained.

“Whatever you want, my love.” He took her hand and kissed it softly.

Emma’s eyebrow arched and her mouth curved into a smirk. “So you’re a gentleman if I’m pregnant?”

“Darling, I’m always a gentleman.” There it was. His sassy-self and that trademark smirk of his.

* * *

  


The evening was going pretty good. The “dinner party” –as Mary Margaret liked to call it– included, of course, half of Storybrooke. The good thing was that there had been no fights or tense situations like the ones before, when certain queen had been invited to the party. Regina –former Evil Queen– was among the guests, having a good time chatting with Red and Robin. She had earned her place in those parties and celebrations and also in the heroes' group.  
The party had started with a toast to all the parents in the group. Emma rose her glass too, looking at Killian discretely. Both of them smiled at the secret they were sharing. 

For a moment Emma felt scared of sharing her big news with all of these people because she knew as soon as the new was out, all of the attention would be diverted to her and she hated it. Everyone would be focusing on Snow White and Price Charming’s daughter being pregnant.

 _“But also they will give you their support. You wont be alone in this._ _”_ Killian had said reassuringly when she came up to him and expressed her worries.

  _Wouldn_ _’t it be better if we just keep it a secret?_ _”_

___“Love, it_ _’s only so long we can keep it a secret before it starts showing._ _”_

___“Well let_ _’s keep it a secret until that happens._ _”_

___“Swan, listen, it_ _’s going to be fine. But it_ _’s your family we_ _’re talking about; don_ _’t you think they deserve to know? At least tell them, you don_ _’t have to share the news to the whole Storybrooke but at least tell your family._ _”_

And that was the plan, to tell only her parents and Henry but somehow courage gathered up inside her and before she knew it she was calling everyone’s attention.  
Killian stood beside her, his hand resting on her lower back.

“Um, hey everyone. I – we, “she said while her eyes briefly darted to Killian who nodded once and smiled. “We have some news to share with you guys,” she took a deep breath. “Killian and I are expecting a baby.”

When she said this, her eyes were focused on Henry and her parents; she wanted to see their reactions first. The three of them were smiling so big and Mary Margaret began crying as she made her way through the cheering crowd to tightly wrap her arms around her.

“Oh Emma, my baby, I’m so happy for you two.” Her sobs were muffled in Emma’s shoulder.

David had finally accepted –though he would not admit it if he could avoid doing so– that Hook was a good man for his baby girl. He knew perfectly good that he would always take care of her. He had enough proof of it.

“Congratulations, _mate_.” David patted Killian’s back and smiled.

Henry almost shoved Mary Margaret away from Emma to hug her. He also pulled Killian into the hug.

“Thanks guys.” He said looking up to them.

Emma frowned. “For what, kid?”

“For giving me a baby brother or sister. Can I be the one to tell the bedtime stories? I will read the whole book to him or her, of course not in one night. But like, I can read one story per night, or one chapter so he or she understands better.”

Killian and Emma chuckled at Henry’s excited rambling but they both knew Henry would be an excellent big brother.

A warm feeling embraced Emma’s heart after the whole mass of guests had congratulated them; it was that feeling of not being alone. She knew that she wouldn’t have to face this alone; she had people to help her along the way.

* * *

The celebration became more personal when the others left, leaving only Emma with her parents, Henry and Killian. The rest of the family congratulated both David and Killian again. This latter one and Henry were helping Mary Margaret to put everything back in place and wash the dishes. Emma decided it was the right time to talk to her dad.

“Dad?”

“Yes?”

“I know I congratulated you already but happy Father’s Day. I know we haven’t been together all the time and we’ve had rough times but… thank you for being there for me.” Again she struggled to find more things to say and ways to express her gratitude.

“Oh Emma,” he hugged her, cupping the back of her head with his hand. “I love you, honey.”

It was the first times he had called her and it made her feel, for a moment, like a little girl. That feeling was nice.

Never in a million years would she have imagined spending a Father’s Day with her dad and her soon-to-be dad boyfriend. Or with a whole town of people that cared for her, or with her son. Before, whenever she tried to picture her future she would only see herself. Alone.  
And as her eyes wandered to the people that were her family in that room her heart swelled and she felt an overwhelming happiness. This day had been a roller coaster of emotions. _‘Must be the hormones._ _’_

**Author's Note:**

> This is of course a Captain Swan one-shot but I felt the need of Henry visiting Neal's grave in that day. I think he would like to do it.  
> Please let me know your overall or specific thoughts in the comments! And sorry for the delay. Have a great day!


End file.
